Fenrir's Mate
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Companion piece to Rodolphus's Mate can be read as a stand alone. Fenrir Greyback finds himself very attracted to young Rodolphus Lestrange. Attracted enough to want to make him his potential mate. But will Rodolphus accept his role as Fenrir's mate? Or will he reject Fenrir outright? And most of all could this be love?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by History of Magic: Minsters of Magic assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figures Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, Hogwarts Game Night Club, and The Fireworks Display on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**History of Magic: Ministers of Magic assignment Task 1 Write about a pairing made from two different purity (e.g pureblood/muggleborn, half blood/muggle)**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Standard Book of Spells - Accio Write about a character trying to get something or someone they want.**

**Supermarket Sweep: Toy Figurine (character prompt) A Slytherin**

**Pop Figures Collection: Seraphina Picquery Big Eyelashes (dialogue) "My, what big eyes you have."**

**What's Cooking: Ground Beef (character) Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Mythology Club: (Plot) Making a long journey.**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left Hand Preparing for a date/Right foot The Forbidden Forest.**

**The Fireworks Display: Airbomb (character) Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Warning for hints of mature content, and out of character for Rodolphus, and Fenrir. Companion piece to Rodolphus's Mate but can be read alone. Word count is 1,280 words. I hope you all enjoy Fenrir's Mate.**

Fenrir Greyback smiled a feral smile as he watched Rodolphus Lestrange and the dark haired boy's younger brother, Rabastan, from afar. He'd been watching the fourth year since he'd taken notice of the boy after Quidditch practice, a yearning filling him. The yearning to be with Rodolphus Lestrange had only grown the more he watched the other boy, whether it be at play or at schoolwork.

"Watching your little mate again, Greyback?" one of the third years quipped at him. Wrong move on that part.

With a snarl he turned on the Gryffindor watching the boy quail in fear. The poor blond haired boy's eyes widened in fear as he scampered off. "That's right, off with you," he screamed after the boy. "Don't come back over here!" He glared at the boy's retreating form. "Moron!"

He turned back to see Rodolphus laughing at something that Rabastan had said. The way Rodolphus's smile lit up his black eyes and made them glitter made Fenrir ache to make him laugh. To make Rodolphus smile and most of all to be with the other boy. He didn't realize that he'd been caught watching the boys until he heard someone call out to him.

"Fenrir," a voice he'd ached to hear call out his name under different circumstances called, "come here."  
Fenrir girded himself for the questions he knew that Rodolphus was bound to ask him. Rodolphus asked far to many questions for his liking. But as he walked over to the younger boy he wondered if the question he wanted to be asked would be.

"What was that all about, Fen?" Rodolphus asked a hint of the earlier laughter still in his voice. "Did some poor Gryffindor third year step on your toes or something?"

"Little bugger just got to nosy for his own good," Fenrir replied as he studied Rodolphus's face up close.

He was starting to love the sight of Rodolphus's face. The high cheek bones. The bow of his mouth. The unblemished skin of his face and throat. Those dark glittering eyes that screamed promises Rodolphus didn't even know he was making.

"Did you hear what I said?" Rodolphus asked, breaking Fenrir out of his study.

"No," Fenrir laughed. "I was envisioning pumbling that little third year to dust."

Rodolphus laughed at this while Rabastan looked confused and uncomfortable about Fenrir had just said. "Fen, you take things to personally. You need to loosen up."

"Maybe you could help me?"

Rodolphus laughed not hearing the lust filling Fenrir's voice. "I guess I could," he said with a laugh again.

"Perhaps we can meet up in the Forbidden Forest and you can teach me to loosen up?" Fenrir raised an eyebrow.

"I guess. Listen Fen, I have to go help Rabastan with something. We'll meet up later. Right?"

Fenrir nodded. "Around nine tonight in the Forbidden Forest?"

Rodolphus must not have thought much of breaking the school rules because he nodded as he and Rabastan walked away. Not that Fenrir was complaining. He enjoyed the view of the retreating boy. More than one should enjoy such a view.

############################################################################

Hiding at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at nine minutes to nine, Fenrir went through what he wanted to happen in his mind. If all went right tonight, he'd make Rodolphus Lestrange his mate. He hears Rodolphus's voice pleading in his mind like he envisioned it in his daydreams earlier. But that's only if things went right.

"Where are you, Lestrange?" Fenrir murmured wanting to see Rodolphus coming towards the forest. Eager anticipation of what was to happen to growing as time went by. "Come on, Roddy, don't leave me waiting, baby."

It was another three minutes before he could see Rodolphus's form leaving the castle with his heightened senses. A smirk formed on his face as hope blossomed in his heart. Hopefully Rodolphus would not reject his offer straight out. He'd been told by the other boy that pureblood boy didn't take an interest in other boys, pureblood or otherwise, like that. He hoped that Rodolphus wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Fen," Rodolphus called out as he joined Fenrir at the edge of the forest, "what do you have planned for us tonight that called for coming out here?"

Fenrir smiled a feral smile as he motioned for Rodolphus to follow him. "I think I'll tell you my plans when we get there," Fenrir told him beckoning him further into the forest. Here Fenrir's heightened sense would help them. Here he was the king and Rodolphus the object of his wants and needs.

"Whatever you say, Fen," Rodolphus laughed. "You keep your secrets however you want to." Rodolphus followed Fenrir looking a tad bit nervous.

"Not nervous, are we?"

"Of course not." Rodolphus wouldn't let on that he had a feeling of fordoing crawling up from his stomach. Fenrir would only laugh at that.

"Come on, Roddy. It's not that far."

Fenrir motioned him further into the forest. Closer to the place he'd set up just for them and their special tryst tonight. He felt his anticipation reach its boiling point and knew he just had to have Rodolphus.

"Your awful quiet tonight, Fen," Rodolphus pointed out noticing what he should have noticed earlier in the day. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Fenrir murmured. "I have a question for you."

"Go ahead," Rodolphus said as he watched Fenrir mull something over. "It seems to be something very serious. What's so serious that has stopped, my Fen, from talking?"

"I was wondering what you would think about a relationship outside of the normal confines of relationships?" Fenrir said stepping around his own desires so as to draw out the reveal. They were getting closer to the place he'd set up.

"What do mean, Fen?

"Like a what would you say to being in a relationship with a half blood? Like me."

"Half bloods are alright. You know that, Fen. My parents have looked into marrying me off to several half blood girls."

Fenrir sighed in annoyance. "But that brings the other part of the equation to bare. Not just being in a relationship with a half blood. But being in a relationship with a half blood male. With me, Roddy."

"What's gotten into, Fen?"

"Not what I want to."

"Fen, you know that I'm…"

Fenrir pressed Rodolphus up against the tree under which he'd set up the sleeping bag he'd gotten for them. Lips firmly attaching to Rodolphus's he smirked into the muffled gasp of surprise. He felt Rodolphus's body stiffen in both concern and fear but didn't care. He was finally getting what he wanted.

Fingers running through thin dark hair as tongues danced in a hungry dance for dominance Rodolphus was both surprised and shocked. He hadn't thought Fenrir saw him like that. He also didn't think he'd ever end up thinking of Fenrir as someone he'd like to be with like that. He was to marry some pureblood or half blood girl and make babies to carry on the Lestrange name. Not be with another male to have no heirs.

Pulling back from Rodolphus to gasp in the clean air, the taste of Rodolphus's mouth still on his tongue, Fenrir watched the dark glittering eyes of his potential mate.

"My, what big eyes you have?" Rodolphus murmured looking into Fenrir's desire filled eyes. Eyes that more than likely matched his own.

"The better to watch you with, my love."

Fenrir pulled Rodolphus into another lip bruising kiss. What he hopes would have been an enchanting evening was turning into a night full of passion. It was going better than he'd hoped it would and hoped it would never stop.

**I hope you all enjoyed Fenrir's Mate.**


End file.
